


Mission: Physical

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Physicals are boring... Unless John is doing them.Written for Kinktober day 2.





	Mission: Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 2: medical play

  
“You haven’t gotten a check up before?!” John scrubbed his hand over his face.

“I’m sure my parents brought me as a kid.” Sherlock shrugged, unconcerned.

“Tomorrow, you’re getting blood labs. For now, I have everything I need to give you a physical.” John sighed, already sensing this was going to take up a lot of his time.

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest, but John kissed him to keep him quiet.

Sherlock glared, but gave in. This was going to be boring and hellish.

“Undress.”

Maybe this wouldn’t be so boring. Sherlock stood up, already undressing.

“You know I just have to check your testicles and prostate, right? That comes later. It’s not about sex.” John watched Sherlock with a small smirk.

“Why am I getting undressed now then?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow, staring at his husband.

“Because you’re hot as hell.”

Sherlock shrugged and finished undressing while John left to get his medical bag. He didn’t mind being nude. He laid down on the sofa again and waited.

John came back and smiled when he saw Sherlock with his arm flung over his face. This was the man he had chosen love.

He knelt beside Sherlock and started through the standard physical procedure: pulse, blood pressure, listening to his heart and lungs… everything that he did with all patients. He knew Sherlock’s body like the back of his hand, but he still checked for abnormalities.

Sherlock, for his part, was compliant and followed all of John’s instructions. He knew what it meant to John to make sure he was healthy and safe. It was still boring. Until John told him to stand.

Sherlock stood up and watched his husband finish up some notes. “Are we done yet?” he asked, sighing.

“Almost.” John stood up and gently cupped Sherlock’s balls, pressing on a spot above them. “Cough.”

“What? Are you encouraging me to be sick?” Sherlock blinked, only half joking.

“For Christ’s sake. Sherlock, I’m checking for a hernia. Cough.” John sighed in exasperation.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and forced himself to cough.

John hummed softly and nodded. “Last thing is the prostate exam. Bend over.”

Sherlock stared at John for a moment before bending over the sofa. He heard John pull on a glove and the sound of a bottle opening. A moment later, John’s finger was pressing into him. He relaxed into it out of reflex.

John’s finger found his prostate immediately. Sherlock closed his eyes and willed away his arousal. John had said this wasn’t going to be sexual. He couldn’t help how his body responded to the touch. He was already hard.

He glanced back at John who still had his finger up his arse. “John…”

John met his husband’s eyes and frowned a little. It wasn’t unethical to get off with his husband during a private medical exam in their own living room… was it? He wasn’t entirely sure, but what did it matter? Sherlock was perfectly healthy.

“Only because we are at home. You can’t come to the clinic while I’m working to get off. That’s entirely unethical. Okay?” he said, giving in.

Sherlock breathed out a sigh of relief. John had away of making him crave his touch. It was more addictive than cocaine and a much better high. “Of course… though it might be fun to do this on George’s desk.”

“George…? Sherlock, his name is Greg.”

“You didn’t say no.” Sherlock smirked, looking back at John.

“No. Your brother will kill us.” John sent Sherlock a pointed look.

“If it pisses off Mycroft, it’s even better.”

John shook his head, certain that that was going to take up a lot of his time. He pressed on Sherlock’s prostate again, rubbing it with the pad of his finger. Sherlock immediately flushed and moaned lowly.

John slipped a second finger inside of him easily. They had just had sex that morning, so it really wasn’t a surprise. Still, John took care to not hurt him and stretch him properly.

Sherlock looked at John with a raised eyebrow. “I’m fine. Just fuck me already… Dr. Watson-Holmes.”

Fuck. Sherlock calling him that really shouldn’t have turned him on that much. John withdrew his fingers and quickly shed the glove and his clothes. He opened their bottle of lube again and poured it into his hand.

It was cold, but he didn’t mind. He slathered his cock in it. “Are you sure you don’t want more prep?”

“I’m positive. Fuck me already.”

John laughed breathlessly and pressed into his impatient husband. The moan that left Sherlock’s mouth spurred John into a rough pace. They had made love that morning… and Sherlock had explicitly said he wanted to be fucked.

John gripped Sherlock’s hips as he pounded into him. He was certain that he was going to leave bruises on him, but Sherlock liked the marks John left on his body.

“Touch yourself,” John ordered.

“Yes, Captain,” Sherlock murmured breathlessly, his hand grasping his cock.

That was a whole different kink. John groaned. He could already feel his orgasm coming. He leaned over Sherlock and bit his shoulder.

“As your doctor, I’m recommending you cum,” John panted, knowing it was cheesy, but this was turning him on.

Sherlock shivered, feeling close. He would have made a snarky comment, but he could feel his balls tightening. “Fuck…” he hissed, his orgasm hitting him hard.

John agreed with that comment as Sherlock tensed around his cock. He pressed balls deep into him and let his orgasm overtake him.

“Oh my,” a voice said from the doorway. Sherlock and John whipped their heads around and saw Mrs. Hudson as she scurried away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also doing inktober prompts. Check out my inktober johnlock fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
